


White

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: White is the color of emptiness.





	White

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tony Stark and this is not based on actual color theory.

White is the color of emptiness.

It’s being unsure what to do now that Obie’s gone.

It’s watching clips of people dying by his inadvertent hand.

It’s too many failures in his life.

It’s being the Merchant of Death, but wanting to spread life.

It’s how he knows what everyone thinks of him.

It’s losing everything again and again until nothing is all he has.

It’s embracing guilt and blame because, really – what’s one more thing to go to Hell for?

It’s knowing no one will ever choose him over Cap even after the golden boy had broken so many laws – had helped in accidentally causing deaths.

It’s never being good enough.

White is the color of emptiness.


End file.
